Fireworks
by Aleia15
Summary: Phoenix learns something about himself. Miles enjoys it. PhoenixMiles


**Fireworks**

The night was turning out to be even more enjoyable than Phoenix would have suspected when the idea came up. Going to the festival to see the fireworks. He knew it was fun, and that it was bound to be a night they would remember for a long time; after everything that had happened in their lives, this single night of happiness shone even brighter.

It was perfect: Maya and Pearls finally laughing again like the careless children they should have been, eating candyfloss and staring dumbstruck at the fireworks. Franziska looking and acting like a normal girl, wearing a lovely turquoise yukata with delicate white flowers embroidered, and for once, without her whip. The laughs, and the reflection of the multicoloured lights on their faces, the sweets, the warmth of the night--everything was perfect. 

The only thing he might complain about, though it wasn't a real complain, was the fact that Miles Edgeworth didn't let him enjoy it completely.

It wasn't even Miles' fault, Phoenix knew this; but he couldn't help but blame him.

Yes, Miles was to blame for driving Phoenix to distraction. It was entirely his fault for being unbelievably sexy and utterly fuckable wearing the gayest yukata he had even seen. Phoenix had not known he had a yukata fetish until the moment he had seen Miles walking up to them and his heart had started to beat faster.

It was unfair that someone was able to pull off a pale pink yukata embroidered in white and magenta flowers, and look masculine and sexy at the same time. But that was exactly was Edgeworth did. The fabric clung to his slender body in the right places, letting a few glimpses of his smooth chest and pale long legs be seen through the folds of the cloth. Phoenix wanted to grab him and rip the bloody thing off, and then give him the seeing to he so thoroughly deserved.

With an effort, Phoenix took his mind off the gutter and squirmed trying to hide his not-so-little problem from Pearls, who insisted on climbing on top of his lap to watch the fireworks.

"Nick! Nick! See how beautiful they are!" Maya was saying, beaming happily at the pretty lights. 

"Oh, yes… beautiful…" he replied, his eyes drawn to the man standing next to him, "very beautiful." He blushed when he saw Miles looking back at him with an amused expression, and that was when he felt is self-control snapping.

As gently as he could, Phoenix removed Pearls from his lap and stood up, carefully arranging his own yukata so his arousal wasn't too obvious. 

"Girls, why don't Edgeworth and I go to buy some drinks? I'm feeling terribly thirsty!" he said, and before anyone could reply Phoenix grabbed Edgeworth by the wrist and dragged him away from the three girls.

He could swear he heard a snigger from Franziska's direction, but he just ignored it and continued walking. 

"What do you think you're doing, Wright?" Miles' annoyed voice came from behind him, but Phoenix had no time to answer questions. He just kept on dragging the other man to a dark and deserted patch of trees.

"Finally," he said once he made sure they were alone, and before Miles had the chance of saying anything else, Phoenix closed his mouth over Miles' and kissed him with all the pent up passion of the past hours.

"Phoenix--" Miles tried to protest and push him away, but gave up when he realized there was going to be no moving him.

The kiss turned frantic and hot the moment Miles opened his mouth to give Phoenix access to it, their tongues sliding back and forth from one mouth to the other, their lips nudging and pushing against each other. Phoenix took a step forward, pressing his body against Miles' and effectively trapping him against a tree.

Not that Miles looked like he wanted to escape, he had both hands buried in Phoenix' spikes and was pushing eagerly against him.

"You know how hot you look in that yukata?" Phoenix husked, moving his mouth to nip and bite Miles' jaw line knowing it was one of his weak points.

The reaction was exactly the one he had been expecting; Miles shuddered and moaned, throwing his head back and giving free access to his throat. Phoenix didn't need another invitation; he latched on the pale skin there while one of his legs sneaked between Miles' parted ones.

"I have been thinking about doing this since you arrived," he said against the skin, his hands moving to the front of the garment and opening the folds, exposing the chest hidden by them and touching everything within his reach, "you have no idea of how much I wanted to do this to you."

Miles gasped when the hands found a nipple and pinched it gently, clinging tightly to him, "Phoenix, no--" he rasped, though he didn't seem to be really trying to stop him, "someone might come--"

"Yes, you. And most definitely me."

Miles let out a breath that sounded like a laugh at his bad pun, and Phoenix could feel in the ripples on his body he was trying not to burst into giggles. "Very droll, Wright," he said breathlessly. Smiling, he renewed the attack on the neck and chest, sliding down Miles' body and opening the yukata to give his mouth a clear path down.

"Phoenix, what are you do--" Miles trailed off in a moan when Phoenix closed his mouth over his cock, the hands on his hair tightening to point of being painful. He moved on of his hands and gently detached the fingers pulling his hair, resuming his task once he could move his head freely.

It was strangely exciting, and so very unlike them to do it in a place like that. Miles was right, someone might happen upon them, and he wasn't sure they would be able to live it down. However, that idea only seemed to excite him more.

Phoenix moved his hands under the cloth of the yukata and grabbed Miles' arse, pressing him closer while he sucked and licked; the feel and taste of his lover exciting him even more. It always came as a surprise how much he enjoyed doing that to the other man and the effect it had in his own body. If someone had even suggested that one day he would get off giving a blow job, he would have laughed himself silly, but know he realized that if he continued like that, he might come even before Miles did. 

Reluctantly, he stood up again, kissing Miles while one of his fingers moved to the cleft of his arse. Miles stiffened, "Phoenix, we don't have anything to--," he panted, a note of fear in his voice.

Cursing inwardly, Phoenix withdrew his hand.

It wasn't fair; he wanted to fuck him right now. But he knew Miles' was right, if he tried to enter him like that he was going to hurt him.

"I'm not--I want--" he muttered, frustrated.

"I know."

Miles kissed him then, crushing their mouth together in desperation, his hands opening Phoenix' clothes and touching him roughly. Phoenix had a flash of inspiration, and he aligned their bodies together, closing his hand over their rubbing cocks and stroking them.

It felt good, even if it wasn't what he wanted. They would have time later, at home, for the real thing. At that moment the only thing that mattered was to get satisfaction.

In the background the fireworks continued, flashes of light illuminating the sky while they kissed and rubbed against each other, moving together in a dazed frenzy trying to reach the climax that was close, so very close.

Phoenix came in a rush, the pretty colours exploding on the inside of his eyelids matching the ones on the sky while a satisfied sigh escaped his lips. He didn't stop, though. He kept moving and kissing until he felt Miles going rigid against him and the wetness spread over his hand.

They stayed like that, clinging to each other while they tried to catch their breaths, a new awareness of their surroundings entering their mind. Chagrined, Phoenix realized he could see figures cloaked in darkness close to them; all engaged in some sort of frantic sexual activity.

"We should leave here," Miles' voice told him he had noticed as well.

"Yes, we should."

He was going to rearrange his clothes when he noticed something else. "Um, Miles, you wouldn't have a handkerchief on you, would you?"

Miles looked at his blushing face and then at his hand, and burst out laughing, "No, Wright, I don't. Serves you right for being so impatient."

They didn't move for a minute, and then Miles grabbed his wrist with a much put upon sigh and did the last thing Phoenix would have ever expected. With deliberate slowness, he tugged his hand up and then licked it. Phoenix felt his blood freezing in his veins for a moment, unable to even breathe while Miles moved his tongue from finger to finger, licking them clean. And then all the heat came back with a vengeance, his arousal returning with dizzying force.

Miles scrunched his nose in distaste when he was finished, releasing the hand, "I never liked the taste of that," he said, and with the grace he was accustomed to show he turned on his heel and walked away, "are you coming, Phoenix?"

_Oh yes_, he thought snapping out of his reverie, _but not yet. This time I'll wait for the real thing_.

And he followed Miles wondering what excuse he could give the girls to call it a night.

…


End file.
